Field of Invention
Various Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same and, more specifically, to a program operation of a semiconductor device.
Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices include memory cells for storing data. Memory cells of a non-volatile memory device may store data even without a constant source of power. Accordingly, memory cell reliability has a great effect on the overall reliability of the semiconductor device.
However, as the number of cycles (i.e., program-erase cycles) of the semiconductor device is increased, the memory cells physically deteriorate. When the number of cycles reaches a specific number, the semiconductor device rapidly deteriorates, and the reliability of the semiconductor device rapidly lowers.